Un Nuevo Comienzo
by Garu0212
Summary: :Multi-chapter::Mpreg::Dip:Damien se va al infierno a arreglar unos asuntos, dejando a Pip solo. Pero depsues de cuatro meses de ausencia, Damein regresa al lado de su pequeño rubio, pero se lleva una sorpresa al ver a Pip. -Y me dijeron que… que estoy embarazado, tendré tu hijo Damien-Este en cambio quedo en shock. Su hijo…. Pip... Esperaba un hijo suyo...


**Bonjour Cher Lecteurs**

**Aquí les traigo mi siguiente Multi-chapter Mpreg Dip**

**Sé que debería estar terminando el Creek, pero créanme ya lo terminare, pero la tentación de subir este fic me está matando (muy exagerado pero es verdad) así que lo hice**

**El primer capi tal vez sea confuso o algo, ya que empieza algo distinto… pero si tiene una duda, me lo dicen por review**

**Sin más, más que espero y les guste este Mpreg Dip como el Creek….**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park no me pertenece es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone**

* * *

…

-No, no te vayas- suplicaba Pip mientras sostenía el brazo de su novio

-Tengo que ir Pip, no tengo de otra-dijo Damien

El anticristo tenía que regresar a casa por lo menos unos meses, sus asuntos como anticristo y futuro gobernante del infierno se hacían cada vez más y había ocasiones en las que regresaba y no volvía por semanas. Pero ahora serian meses y Pip no le gustaba la idea de estar solo por meses.

-Por favor Damien-los ojos de Pip se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas-No vayas… quédate aquí conmigo, por favor-

A Damien se le rompía el corazón de ver a Pip así, pero sabía que no le quedaba de otra. Odiaba seguir las órdenes de su padre, siempre lo hizo, pero no tenia mas remedio, era el Anticristo después de todo. Se acerco a Pip y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-No te preocupes Pippy, verás cómo pasa el tiempo rápido,-beso a Pip en la frente- regresare rápido, ya lo veras…

Tomo las mejillas de Pip y las acaricio, borrando todo rastro de lagrimas. Pip solo miro a Damien y lo beso apasionadamente. Quería al menos probar los labios del pelinegro por última vez. Damien correspondió gustoso al beso, también queriendo probar por última vez a su pequeño británico. Ambos se separaron y se vieron a los ojos. Rojo y azul cielo chocaron.

-Promete que regresaras pronto-Dijo Pip pero esta vez sonriendo. Damien también sonrió.

-Lo prometo-

…

…

…

Han pasado cuatro meses y Damien al fin regresa a la Tierra junto a su rubio. En esos largos cuatro meses, nunca hablo, ni fue a la Tierra para ver a Pip, lo cual lo ponía triste. Los trabajos en el infierno disminuyeron, dejando así la posibilidad de que tal vez no vuelva en años. Se había esforzado mucho para al menos no volver en un largo tiempo. Se despidió de su padre y en menos de un segundo estaba de nuevo en South Park.

Cuando llego se dio cuenta de que era de noche, tal vez las diez u once de la noche. Camino por las frías calles, la verdad se había vuelto a acostumbrar al ambiente caliente del infierno que había olvidado lo que era el helado en South Park. Acelero el paso y poco tiempo se encontraba en la casa de su británico. Con una sonrisa se encamino hacia la puerta. Solo se veía la luz de la televisión en la sala, así que supuso que Pip aun seguía despierto. Toco el timbre. A pesar de que era su casa también, decidió darle una sorpresita su rubio. Espero a que Pip le abriera, escucho los ligeros pasos de Pip acercarse. La puerta se abrió y se asomo la cabeza de Pip.

-Hola Pip-dijo Damien con voz suave. Pip solo sonrió y abrió más la puerta para que Damien entrara.

El pelinegro esperaba al menos otra reacción de Pip, como que Pip saltara a sus brazos y lo llenara de besos y más. Entonces noto que Pip se veía más cansado, tenía unas ojeras, no tan oscuras pero si notables, también se veía un poco más pálido. Damien estaba por preguntar sobre su salud cuando Pip hablo primero

-Traeré un poco de café-Sin más Pip empezó a caminar hacia la cocina. Las manos de Pip se encontraban sobre su abdomen y tenía un suéter largo y grande que le cubría su figura. Damien siguió a Pip a la cocina. Noto un aura algo distinta en él, no sabía que era, nunca lo había sentido pero sabía que algo en Pip cambio.

-¿Pip?-Pregunto Damien. Pip se asusto un poco y volteo a ver a Damien.

-Ah… Damien, el café casi está listo, así que… espera en la sala-

-Pero-

-Sin peros, anda ve y siéntate-Pip sonrió y había empujado a Damien por la espalda. Este al sentir Pip volvió a sentir de nuevo esa extraña aura. Pip volvió a caminar a la cocina y Damien se sentó en la sala. Poco después Pip regreso a la sala con dos tazas en cada mano, una de café y otra de chocolate caliente. Se sentó al lado de Damien y ambos tomaron su café y chocolate en silencio. Pip fue el primero en hablar.

-Y…. ¿Cómo te fue?-

-Bien, bastante bien, tal vez no regrese al infierno en años. Es buena noticia ¿no?-Dijo Damien, esperando una gran sonrisa de Pip.

-Sí, muy buena supongo-Pip sonrió pero no como Damien esperaba, sino de una manera cansada. Esto no paso de desapercibido por el pelinegro.

-Oye… ¿Estás bien?-

-Si ¿Por qué?-

-Te ves algo distinto, ¿Te paso algo?- dijo el anticristo con preocupación en su voz

Pip solo lo miro y sonrió, sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas. Esto alarmo a Damien.

-Hey ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-T-tengo… a-algo que decirte-sollozo el rubio. Damien solo lo abrazo.

-Vamos, no llores, no puede ser tan malo-Pip solo sollozo mas-Ya tranquilo, vamos dime-Damien paso sus manos por la espalda de Pip con tal de tranquilizarlo.

-Unas semanas…... des-después de que te fui-fuiste, me entere de algo-Dijo el pequeño rubio, mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Damien guardo silencio, esperando que Pip siguiera. Pip al ver que Damien no decía nada, continuo.

-Fui al doctor y…. y bueno… me hice unos exámenes y….-Pip guardo silencio

Damien solo intentaba tranquilizar a Pip, para animarlo a seguir.

-Y me dijeron que… que estoy embarazado, tendré tu hijo Damien-Pip solo escondió su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro. Este en cambio quedo en shock

Su hijo…. Pip…. Esperaba un hijo suyo

…..

…..

* * *

**Tan tierno el capi x33**

**Ok, se que debería estar terminando el otro, pero en serio ansiaba subir este….**

**Juro que pronto les traigo el siguiente capi de 'NO PUEDE SER!' ;)**

**Espero y les guste y gustara este nuevo Mpreg, espero sus reviews y opiniones respecto al fic :3**

**Au Revoir, besos y abrazos**


End file.
